Before It's Too Late
by carlypotter
Summary: Amy and Andrea get separated at the outbreak of the apocalypse. Where does this leave the sisters? And will they be re-united?
1. seperated

_A/N So this is the beginning to my second The Walking Dead fanfic. While I wait for inspiration to make a sequel to my other TWD fanfic (It's Time To Run), I decided to start a new fanfic with some of the other characters I like. I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

**Amy POV**

Amy was not looking forward to going back to college. She wished that summer wouldn't be coming to an end, that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her sister, Andrea, once again. The two had taken a road trip back to Atlanta, taking the opportunity to spend time together instead of Amy flying back from her family's home in Florida.

Atlanta was usually a busy city, but today there seemed to be an aura of chaos in the air. "Wonder what's going on around here," Andrea remarked to her sister.

"I don't know," responded Amy. "Maybe an end of summer festival or something?"

That, however, was not the case, and the two were quick to find out.

People seemed to be swarming the streets as got deeper into the city. Andrea pulled over their car. "Let's get out and try to talk to someone, figure out what's going on," she suggested.

Amy agreed, and the sisters exited their vehicle. They walked into the nearest store—a small boutique—and looked for somebody to question. "Hello?" Amy called out. "Is anyone here?"

A black-haired woman emerged from behind the counter, with a look of terror in her eyes. "Get out, now. Don't hesitate, don't stop for anyone. Just get out of Atlanta."

"Whats happening?" Andrea questioned, not satisfied with the woman's ominous warning.

"Cannibals, that's whats happening," the woman said. "It's terrible—people getting eaten in the streets, torn apart like paper going through a shredder—" she paused to let out a wail. "I'm getting my husband and getting the hell out of here. You two would be wise to do the same."

The girls looked startled, and exited the shop. Sure enough, what they saw brought truth to the shop clerk's words; there were indeed people getting ripped apart in the streets. Amy had watched plenty of horror movies—these were no cannibals, they were something far worse—and knew immediately that these cannibalistic creatures were zombies.

_So this is how it begins_, Amy mused to herself. She had always secretly wondered when there would be an apocalyptic breakout, and it turns out that it was sooner than she expected.

Amy turned to her sister, readying to ask her what to do next, when a swarm of people appeared from out of nowhere and pulled her away, dragging her farther into the city and away from her sister.

She managed to pull away from the surge of people a few blocks into the city. Taking a moment to gather her surroundings, she noticed that it was considerably worse than where she had left Andrea. The terror back there was on a smaller scare compared to the utter chaos deeper inside the city.

Readying to make the trek back to where she had been separated from her sister, she grabbed a crowbar that had been lying on the cracked sidewalk. She wanted it for protection, in case any of those zombies—she stifled an almost giggle, not believing that this was real—tried to attack her.

Suddenly, Amy found herself surrounded by them, and she ran to the nearest building for protection. They followed her to the doors of the small brick building, and she set to work barricading the doors. She hoped she would be safe in here, at least for a little while.

_A/N Feel free to review/follow/favourite. Thanks guys!_


	2. desperate

**Andrea POV**

Andrea watched in shock as a massive swarm of people tore her and her sister away from each other. She immediately began running after them. "Amy? Amy!" she yelled, but there was no response.

She noticed the chaos escalating as she got further into the city, and eventually was forced to retreat back to her car.

She came across an abandoned camping and hunting store near the boutique Amy and her had first entered upon their arrival in Atlanta.

Entering the store, she found it abandoned. She took a shotgun—a small 12 gauge that looked similar to her father's old shotgun—and a case of shells, and went back out. She was pleased with the gun, as it would offer her some protection as she went to look for her sister.

The mob had disappeared, of course, and Andrea was at a loss as to where they—and more importantly, her sister—could have gone. She didn't see which streets they had run down, which way they had gone. Even so, Andrea was determined to find her sister.

She searched for hours with no luck. She'd tried searching a few stores, too—she figured Amy might try and hide if she got away from the mob. Unfortunately, there had been no sign of her sister anywhere.

Andrea was getting worried. She was getting quite far into the city—at least 10 blocks in—and still no sign of her sister turned up. She was determined to find Amy, and get the hell out of there.

"Shit," Andrea whispered to herself as she rounded the corner to another street. Whatever she had seen before, this was considerably worse. Dozens of the cannibals, as the lady in the boutique had called them, were crowded in the street, making it impossible to get through. She silently backed away, but tripped over a stray boot and fell to the ground.

This is when the cannibals had taken notice of her.

Andrea forced herself up—luckily she had not hurt herself—and started running as the cannibals began chasing after her. She did not look back, or dare fire any shots from her gun for fear of attracting more of the monsters who were so intent on making her their next meal.

She stopped as she made it back to her car. With a sigh and great rush of sadness, she came to the realization that she had to give up searching for Amy and book it out of the city. It was too dangerous now. Where she would go, she had no idea. All she knew was she had to go, and fast, before the so-called cannibals crowded her car.

"I'm sorry Amy," Andrea cried to herself as she started her car. "I'm so sorry."

She floored it out of the city, far out of the reach of the monsters. She was safe for now, but she didn't care.

Amy was gone, and she had failed to rescue her.


	3. escape

**Amy POV**

She'd been trapped in the small brick building for hours now. The zombies, as she believed them to be, were still crowding around and not showing any signs of relenting any time soon.

The building didn't lend much help to Amy—it appeared to be an old joke shop, and there was no back exit, nor any weapons she could use. She decided to check the second level of the building—it was not much use either, as it had apparently been used as a storage area—but Amy had managed to find an entrance to the roof.

The roof didn't prove to be of much help, either. All Amy found was an old bucket of paint, and several long planks of wood that had been left. Standing on the ledge of the roof, she took in her surroundings. There was an alleyway between the building she had sheltered in and the next one.

Thinking silently, Amy began to come up with an escape plan. _Maybe those boards are long enough to place between the roof of this building, and the next. If I can manage that, I'll be able to escape through the other building._

Amy wished that there was some way she could get rid of the zombies, or at least distract them long enough for her to escape. But how could she create enough noise for that? And would the planks of wood reach across the alleyway? Luckily the boards were long enough to make a bridge of sorts between the buildings.

She returned to the first building she had taken shelter in . It looked like it had been abandoned recently—maybe the poor owner of the shop had been turned into a zombie, or worse. Either way Amy did not think that the owner would be making a reappearance. She began to dig around for anything she may be able to use to aid her escape.

Much to her delight, Amy stumbled upon a few air horns, ones that did not require constant handling from the holder. One squeeze could make a noise that lasted ten seconds, which made Amy happy, though she wished for a longer head start. Soon she found the solution to her dilemma.

Duct tape. She would use it to tape the buttons on the air horn down.

After she gathered the air horns and a roll of the trusty tape in a small plastic bag, Amy made her way back to the roof. She set to work taping the horns down, and dropped them down into the street below. They had the desired effect; the zombies soon drew away from the building and swarmed around the air horns, giving Amy a clear way out.

She quickly crossed the planks to the other building's roof. They had been a little unsteady but Amy had exceptional balance and made it without difficulty. She quickly raced down the stairs and located an exit, breaking into a run as she stepped into the streets and around the horde of zombies.

She didn't stop for a good 20 minutes, until she came across a convenience store on the outskirts of the city. Wielding her crowbar, she entered the store and was pleased to find it empty.

At the store she grabbed a hiker's backpack, and filled it with water, food and other goods that she may need. She felt truly lucky that she had found the store; she wouldn't have lasted long without the supplies she'd gathered.

As she paused to rest in the store for a moment, she began to wonder what had happened to Andrea after they had been torn apart. Had she tried to look for Amy? Had she been taken by the zombies?

Not allowing herself to think the worst, Amy spent the night trying to convince herself that her sister had made it out of the city.


	4. rescue

_A/N Hey guys I'm back! Sorry its taken a while but I've been busy! Hope you enjoy this short little update!_

**Andrea POV.**

"Dammit!" exclaimed Andrea, hitting her hands on the steering wheel. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She glared at the gas gauge, which was now resting tauntingly on empty.

She slammed the door to her car with another scream of frustration. She wiped a small amount of sweat from her forehead; it was a relatively hot day today. She looked around for any sign of abandoned vehicles, but her attempt was futile; the last abandoned car she had seen was miles back.

Andrea was confused. _Where should I go now? What should I do? How long am I going to last without my car?_ She had a bad feeling about abandoning the car. If she had to go on foot she'd be a lot more vulnerable.

She debated sleeping in the car here for the night, then going back and siphoning gas from the other abandoned vehicles that had been scattered around. Her only other option was to leave the car, right now, and travel on foot until it became dark out. She would need to seek shelter then, and fast. With a sigh, she decided to stay the night with the car and go for more gas in the morning.

The night crept by too slowly for Andreas liking. She couldn't will herself to sleep due to the fear of a zombie hoard closing in on her. She needed to stay alert so she could make a quick getaway if she had to. She allowed herself to doze off for a minute but she was focused for the rest of the night.

"Great." As she was readying to set out for gas the next morning, Andrea came across a large problem that had somehow managed to escape her mind the previous day; she had no gas cans. _How could you be so stupid?_ Andrea mentally scolded herself. _You'll never get anywhere now. _But she had to try. Hoping to find something when she got there, she set out to get gas.

Hours later, she'd finally made it back to where she'd seen some abandoned cars. She decided to start rooting through them, one by one, and was met with almost immediate success; she had found two gas cans in the trunk of one of the cars. After this she quickly began siphoning gas. She realized two cans would not get her far, though every little bit count. She did another scavenge, but turned up no more gas cans.

She ran into trouble on the way back. Zombies started appearing from the woods, and would surely take notice of Andrea soon. Trying to hurry, Andrea soon realized they would catch up to her eventually. They seemed to close in faster than she would have liked.

That's when something unexpected happened. An RV appeared behind her, with barely a noise. She jumped when she realized she was being followed. "Need a ride?" A kindly looking old man asked her from the driver's seat. "I'm assuming we're heading your way."

"That would be great," Andrea replied. "Those things are getting a little too close for comfort." The RV slowed to a crawl and stopped right beside her. She got in. "I'm Andrea," she said by way of introduction.

"Welcome," the old man said. "My name's Dale."

She spent the next few minutes in their company until they arrived at her car. "You can come back with us," Glenn, a young Korean boy told her. "Just follow in your car. We've got a camp on a mountain a ways up here."

Andrea gratefully accepted the offer, but felt an enormous pang of guilt for leaving Amy way back in Atlanta. "I'm sorry," she whispered, letting a tear slide down her cheek.


End file.
